Reality
by AsiaCullen
Summary: Sequel to The Love We Share,  Jake and Nessie , and Lemons! !
1. Chapter 1:Settling in

Chater 1

I was leaving my precious children. Zen, Lydia, and Elizabeth. They are only 3 months but they look like 1 yearolds. I had Lizzie in my arms and Jake had Lydie and Zen. "Bye Momma ."Zen said. I had tears filling my eyes. "Be good for everybody okay , baby ?" I asked. He nodded. Alice had our suit cases by the door. I looked at my children and family and blew them kisses before we left. I walked into the limo and sat in it. I fiddled with my wedding band. I looked at my new husband. "I love you, so much."I said. I layed my head on his shoulder and held his big warm hand. That was all I neede. I fell to sleep.

"Wake up Mrs. Black."Jacob said. I smiled. I opened my eys. I stretched and then I sat up.

(IM SKIPPING THE PART WHEN THERE ON THE PLANE)

"Puerto Rico?" I asked.  
"Yep."He said. I smiled. "I knew you would like it."He said. I put my arm around his waste and he put his arm around my shoulder.

JPOV

We walked to the receptionist for the hotel we walked to. Everything was within walking distance here. As we neared the desk, where a skinny women with long hair sat. She looked up.

"Hola, bienvenidos el Gran Melia."The women said. I was about to say something but then Nessie stsrted speaking fluent Spanish.

"Si, estuviera aqui parahuestra habitacion."Nessie said

"Oh si si el de negors correct?"

Nessie nodded. The women started looking at her computer.

"Oh bien, en la sala de su cargo, 386-D." The women said. "Gracias." She said taking a card the women gave her.

"Oh enjoy your stay here!"She said in a heavy spanish accent. Nessie started walking and I followed we reached the room I gave Nessie time to freshen up, while I did the same I was putting our stuff away when I heard the door open around me. I turned around and Nessie was wearing the sexiest lingerie ever. My little Nessie is not so little anymore.

**ALRIGHT ITS UP LEMON IS NEXT YEAH! LOL WELL LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Peace

**IM BACK AND I WANT TO WISH YOU GUYS HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALRIGHT IVE KEPT YOU WAITING LONG ENOUGH AND NOW ...WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR...THE LEMON**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**SM: YOU ARE NOT OWNING TWILIGHT FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME!**

**ME: FINE GOSH ! YOU SUCK ANYWAY**

**SM:WHAT ?**

**ME:NOTHING **

**I really dont think she sucks :)**

**Chapter 2: Peace**

RPOV

I have to admit. Jacob's face was priceless. I swear his jaw touched the floor. "Drool?"I asked.

I walked over to Jake and traced my finger over his white T-shirt. He was breathing heavy. I could sense much lust coming off of him. I didn't have to be Jasper to feel that. I trailed my finger downward and stopped at the bulge in his pants. He moaned when I dragged my finger down te side of it. I straddled his lap and my lips touched his. But Jake wanted much more then that. Jake was hovered over me and his lips were kissing almost every inch of my body. His teeeth ripped the thin lingere from my body

His clothes were off too. "How the hell did you-?" I was interrupted by Jake plunging in me. I gasped. It's been too long. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was moaning as he thrust into me each time. "Jake."I whispered. I knew he was close by the speed of his thrusts and the sound of his grunts. And with Jakes last thrust we both came. I held onto him for dear life. I was breathing hard as he rolled on his side. He pulled the blanket over our naked bodies. I was tracing patterns on his chest as we both lay in eachothers arms. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing. It relaxed me.'That was amazing," I said. His chest vibrated as he chuckled. "Yes, it was." He replied.

"It was too long."I whispered.

"It seems like forever...Since we had the kids this is like the first time we've had alone time.'he said. I realized that. I love my babies but I needed time with my husband. My husband. "So Mrs. Black."He said. I looked up at him. "

"I have to tell you some good news."He said. I looked at him kind of nervous.

"What is it/"I asked.

"Well, Emily is pregnant." he said. I shot up. "Really? Oh my gosh! That's amazing!"I said. "Yes but theres a problem."he said. I looked at him. "Leah imprinted on the baby."He said

"Thats impossible!"I said. "There cousins."I said. "Thats just really wrong."I said. "Nessie. We can't control these kinds of things. "Jake said. "But were thinking that Emily isn't really Leah's cousin."He said..

I really don't want to deal with thu=is drama on my honeymoon.

"Jake. No drama."I said. I layed back where his chest. I'm tired. "Right.,"he replied. "No drama."He said and with that, I fell asleep.

** WELL THERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW WILL BE LIKE JAKE SNUGGLING WITH YOU ON THE COUCH . II THINK LOL. LOVE YOU GUYS xP**


End file.
